mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate Europe (Map Game)
A millennium of years before Christ, Europe is full of tribes that did not yet developed higher culture. It is you, who will unite your native tribe and lead it to the glory of the Empire! 'Rules' (also see extended rules) 1. Be plausible and(Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. 2. Be accurate. 3. DariusTheMouse (talk) Is always right, he is the Mod, the God, and the father of all nations. If you think different, read this rule again. If you want me to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP 4. Gaawd, be polite, turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 5. Be interesting and creative. 6. Map (see extended rules) 7. One day one turn. One turn 10 ingame years New turn starts at 20:00:00 UTC'.' 8. Expansion and conquest is limited. 9. Font type modification has its rule. Replying/diplomacy posts are italics, mod posts are bold (both are also bulleted), nation names are bold too. 'Other Pages' All other pages will be marked with AltE (Alt'ernate '''E'urope): Algorithm page Algorithm result page AltE archive 1000bc-900bc Discusion Page South Scandinavia, Athens and Lithuania country pages. '''Map '' AltE 800bc.png AltE Routes.png|Kind of outdated, but I'll make a new one soon Country of Athens - ruled by Tyrant DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC)'' *Color: red *Size: 25,742px *Economical power 5, military power 5 Tribes of Lithuanians -ruled by Chief Rdv65 (talk) 23:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) *Color: lime green *Size:7,569px *Economical power 5, military power 2 Southern Scandinavian Union ''- ruled by King Early Canute a.k.a.'' Laptop Zombie 10:50, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *Color: orange *Size: 13,630px *Economical power 5, military power 5 Latin Roma - '' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 19:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''Color:pale orange'' *''Size: 4,467px'' *Economical power 2, military power 0 Remember, it is never too late to join or re-join! Non-player unified Countries: United Saxonia and Cimbri ''- light pink'' Semba Prussians -'' Consistent purple'' Kingdom of Umbria - Azure blue Carthage - Blue Bafor Confederacy-''' Bright yellow'' Liburni-Dalmati - brown-green stripes Epirus '- ''Brown with columbian blue dots '''Greek city-states - Columbian blue Macedonian hegemony - Periwinkle blue Thraki hegemony - Light purple Scythia (not discovered) - Grey Kingdom of Lydia - Celadon green Phrygia - Palatinate purple Hittites (not discovered) - grey Urartu - Electric blue Colchis - Olive drab green Assyria - Russet brown Phoenicia - Consistent pink Egypt - Sangria brown Kush - Tyrian purple 'Backstory' At last, people of Afro-Eurasia started uniting. ' *Tribes of Jutes formed union under the Chief Laptop Zombie. *To the east, the first baltic tribe formed Tribe of Lithuanians with Rdv65 as a chief. *In caucasus, Respublik allied numerous Scythian tribes and formed Lands of Sarmatia. *City of Rome, settled in late 11 century bc now became powerful with Sine dei Gloriem uniting Etruscan tribes. *City of Carthage was founded by Phoenician states but soon, young leader Local Mafia Boss decided to craft his own empire and his rebbel army won, later claiming lands around the city. *After becoming tyrant of Athens, DariusTheMouse conquered many Greek polis, colonized Aegean sea islands and Crete. *Powerful Bafour tribes merged to form the first big tribe alliance of Africa with Whipsnade as a chief. 790 B.C. *'Rdv65 can post last turn until this turn ends. *'Transalpine Gauls become fully integrated into Helvetica.' *'Proto-Hungarians lost grounds to a growing Podolian Slavs population. A branch of the Podolian Slavs, the Sorbians, move to the south, as the main group Podolian Slavs also expand. The Podolian Slavs, now renamed the Poles, and the Sorbians create a Slavic Causeway, separating the Proto-Hungarians into two pieces.' *'Bulgarians branch off from the South Slavs' *'Cello - Panonia joins the Union of Olofaridia' *'Dalmatians form their Principality of Dalmatia' *'The Cisalpine Gauls and the Italics merge to form the tribe of Southern Alps' *'At continual pressure from Phoenicia and Lydia, the Israelites form their Empire of Israel' *'War broke out between Egypt and Phoenicia' *'(I think 4-5 events is enough for one turn, as it is later hard to track what and when happened)' Athenian D: We call Olofaridian king to surrender and accept our terms, as Macedonian and Epyrian parts of the army were eliminated, 2 of 4 provinces were temporarily occupied/taken under control, and the only standing army is Illyrian, and it is simply too weak to deliver a final blow to our Kingdom. We demand Thracian protectorate as a vassal state, part (1,000px) of occupied Epyrian coast to Athens, other part (1,000px) of Illyrian coast 30 years later to Latin Rome and releasing of Epirus along with Macedonia as independent states under protection of both, Olofaridia and Athens. Olofaridia would like to see Epirus and Macedonia joining to create a buffer zone called Epiro-Macedonia. There would be no nations, and Olofaridian and Athenian troops would mandate it jointly. Also, no land would be ceded to Rome, although Athens can take as much as it wants from the Buffer zone. We agree for buffer zone, Epyrian coast and east Macedonia will be taken "to prevent big peasantry uprising" and Thrace will be Thraki protectorate of Athens. That's okay. Agreement reached. Athens: after succesful campaign, Ares is happy with captured lands. He now wants stronger Rome and more colonies. 50% of budget goes to reserve, the other part is used to fund infrastructure building and upgrading in main polises and colonies. (Economy is now level 5, military tech also improves) After Ruthenia formed, there is a good source of knowledge regarding west mediterranean, three colonies established in Galia, Iberia and Gibraltar with 250px each. This cuts big distance for trading with Northerns and enables Athens to establish trade with Galic and germanic tribes of west. Seeing Carthaginians defending against local warbands for at least 100 consecutive years, king of Athens sends alliance offer to Carthage, so along with Rome, the three states would from Mediterranean Alliance. *'''Carthage would love to join the Mediterranean Alliance. ''(Rome's position?) *'Mod A 100-year war is too much at this point in history.' Lithuanian confederation: With the death of the ruling monarch, the heir to the throne assume power, being friendly to the council institution, he return some power to them. We expand 65pix north to take full control of the southern coast of the gulf of Riga. We start to recruit Latvian in the armed forces. Our merchants return with new of the split in the Slav society,, trade is now more restricted to the north Slavs in the hope that we could influence them for futur goals. *'Not very happy about this decision, the Bulgars move into Cimmeria to enter the Athenian trade sphere, slowing assimilating the Cimmerians' Rome: Continues expanding and begins to try to bring the italcs into Rome's influence sphere. Navy expands. as well as military, both are built up. Southern Scandinavian Union: Trade outpost in Lithuania is moved to the Gulf of Riga coast. We form colonies in Gaulia, Lusitania and Tartesia with 200 px each to support the trade route with Athens. Get 1 more edp to make 14 edp (about to paradise). We decide to help Norses and Swedes form their countries, sending gold to them. The 20,000 men navy is reduced to 10,000, with 10,000 being reinforced into the Army, making 30,000 army. Furthermore, 5,000 men is recruited in the colonies to make 35,000 men. With a closer distance now, Scandinavia offer alliance deal to Athens. 780 B.C *'Both Olofaridia and the Thraco- Panonian Dacians start to integrate the Proto-Hungarian peoples' *'As stated before, Bulgars start relocating into Cimmeria, and in the same time Sub-Scythian Dacians are assimilated by Bulgars' *'The Proto-Latgalians form their first country, the Grand Duchy of Latgalia, under Lithuanian influence. The Grand Duke offer the King of Lithuania a marriage and union. '(Balancing) *'Civil war in Umbria breaks out, Latin regions refuse to take part in it, and join Rome.' (Balancing) *'Carthage is gradually winning grounds against the Warbands surrounding it' *'The Sarmatian peoples merge with the Colchis peoples and migrate Northwards on their eventual course towards Europe' Population in Scandinavian colonies is very unhappy due to masssive recruitment without any reason. Southern Scandinavian Union: One more edp, both ep and mp now 5. Expand 200 px per colony. The Kingdom of Scania is formed, to which a seat in the Governing Council is granted. Similarly, the Colony of Storbrittanien, Colony of Gaulie, Colony of Port Louisitania and Colony of Gibraltar also receive seats in the Governing Council. However, each colony only have 1/2 vote. Ethnic cleansing took place in colonies: natives are expelled and replaced with Jutes, Danes and Gotlanders. The Union welcomes an Union between Latgalia and Lithuania. As colonies are expanded, the Union start to be interested in Mediterranean affairs and hope we can join the Mediterranean Alliance. More exploration finding more about Norses, Arians and Swedes. They are offered a seat in the Governing Council each, in return for control to the Union and join the Union as member kingdoms. *''Due to close relations and trade with Baltic Federation, especially Saxonia and Finland, neither Swedes nor Norses nor Arians are too optimistic about the idea of joining the Union.'' *'Athenian D:' We think that country not originaly from Mediterranean would not be able to fully participate in alliance affairs' and first of all, should expand it's influence localy, so we will keep a personal alliance for now. *Norses, Arians and Swedes are told that with Union membership, they can trade with Lithuania and southern countries like Aquitania, Venetia, Ruthenia, Roma and Athens, who are much bigger than Saxonia and Finland, especially Athens. Saxonia/Finland -> Semba -> Athens -> Mediterranean, so basicaly thats the same without loosing their lands. Athens: King initiates reform of colonial administration. Childrens that are born to half-greek families can get Athenian citizenship. This is done to encourage local people to create families with greek colonists, rather than people from their own state/tribe. It is considered a long term strategy, and is expected to show results in 3-4 generations. Also, Ares wanted to change system of Secretoriate, but dies of disease shortly after a journey to Bithynia. He had no son, so his daughter Althaia became the first queen of Athens. Due to fact that in Athenian law only king election or succession are described, Demos and secretaries will be able to veto her decisions. New colonies expanded 250px each. Army decreased to regular 5,000 men. Lithuanian Confederation: 'The king agree to the union with the Duchy of Latgalia and with a new people being numerous enough to have a demographic balance, the Lithuanian Coonfederation is reformed into the Balt empire, sometime refer as the Lithuanian empire by the Lithuanians and in the countries around. The military recruit 3000 new soldiers to protect the new territory from Slav incursion and build some ships to protect the Gulf of Riga. While not immediately interest in expanding beyond the Baltic, the idea of establishing a permanent colony beyond is take in consideration. 770 B.C *'Large Parthian and Median empires form in OTL Middle East *'Civil war in Umbria ends, both sides were almost completely destroyed and state colapsed.' *'Cimmerian warbands gather their armies to repulse Bulgarian tribes.' *'Dacian hegemony becomes a State of Dacia and declares that all dacian lands must belong to state.' *'The Bulgars form a country - the Empire of Bulgaria - to counter Cimmeria. War broke out and the trade route is disrupted due to the war. Athenian and Baltic traders have no choice but find another route.' *Sorry for a long time without map, I tried to make it several times but it kept geting corrupted, so then I discovered that my image editing software was unable to process data and simply re-writing it fixed the problem. *'Southern Scandinavian Union: '''Recruit 15,000 men for the army to make 50,000. 5,000 men are attributed to the colonies, 5,000 for Jutland and Anglia. Of the remaining 40,000 men in Scania, Gotland and Zealand, 30,000 start an all out attack on Bornholm, with the crucial objective of taking up the island to control the prosperous trade in the region. The remaining men defend against Finland and Saxonia along the border, and prevent a foreign landfall in Gotland. Taxation in the Oresund start to take advantage of the closure of the land trade route. 375 px is expanded per colony. After Lithuania renamed, the Union asks if they can still use "Lithuania" in official documents, although currently to prevent the breakage of an alliance we still use the term "Empire of the Balts" in official documents. Lithuania is asked not to support the Baltic Federation. Gold is shipped to Athens to ask Athens to stop trading with Saxonia. More gold is prepared for similar requests in case other countries declare war on us. Cimbria is asked to support us, in consideration of the signed alliance. (Alliance?) Yes of course, it was sent to Cimbria even before Saxonia had the trade alliance. (Sent but never accepted, need to explain why?) *'Athenian D:' 'We refuse to support any side as Athens have no official interests or land claims in the North.' *Saxons recruit 15,000 men and mercenaries in the mainland. Semba and Finland also start drafts in case of mainland war. (This war is considered "territorial dispute" because of Bornholm). Baltic federation cancels all trade that goes near Bornholm to avoid Scandinavian navy. '' *'Southern Scandinavian D:' Due to heavy fortification along borders, the Governing Council announces its lack of interest in mainland fighting, and want to be assured by the Finns and Sembans that in case there is only Bornholm fighting, Finns and Sembans will not help. Despite Athenian declination, we still keep our personal alliance. And the motive is declared to be of economical reasons (which is true, we want to control trade). Baltic federation (consisting of Finland, Estland, Lyvia and Semba for now, do not confuse with the Baltic Trade Alliance also consisting of Saxonia and Frisia) is told to disrupt all relations with Saxonia in return for safe trade inside the Baltic Sea, as the 10,000 men navy accelerate patrolling the sea. *''The main Baltic Federation council sents off Scandinavian diplomats without even listening to their demands, this was done to show that Scandinavia can't simply declare everyone enemies and then demand something. Saxons join the Federation and Cimbri join trade alliance (they didn't accepted Scandinavian alliance earlier, because the only trade route that they have is controled by so called Trade Alliance) New Trade center established and 1/2 fortified on Saxonian cost. Semba and Finland sees no threat in 10,000 men navy but Estland and Lyvia build up their fleet to be able to protect their own traders.'' *''South Scandinavia puts all mainland territory on red scale emergency (highest emergency) and the Governing Council is evacuated to Britain until 760 BC'' *''Emergency may mean something worse than current situation is coming, so Saxons and Fins put all the armies on fortifications, Federation navy is patroling all the way from Finish Svealand to Lyvia, and From Saxonia to Semba to prevent any hostile ships going there. Saxons offer alliance to all germanic tribes but no one agrees to join.'' Athens: The queen initiates two political reforms, one about introduction of improved laws regarding throne succession and the second one regarding secretoriate, which power is now limited by a Demos. Nevertheless, a ruler still can veto or release both structures. This way, kings or queens will be able to work more on foreign relations. Gibraltar and Iberian colonies expanded by 500px each. Tripoli is expanded slightly. Colony established on Balearic islands. To stabilise situation in the Cimmeria, Althaia sends 2,500 greek warriors and some gold for buying mercenaries to a fighting cimmerian warbands. Another 5,000 men are recruited in case of full scale war. For now, Prussian route thru Slavia and Dacia will be used. Gold and goods are sent to Rome so they would be able to take what is left from Umbria. Oversea navy is sent to Carthage to patrol it's coasts and help fighting against local warbands. Balt empire: '''We accept that the foreign power use the term Lithuanian as the empire is de facto rule by the Lithuanians and Lithuania is still use as a secondary name. A small force of 5000 soldiers is assemble and send to to take the island of Saaremaa and the small part own by them on our coast from the Estonian tribes to gain more control over the Gulf of Riga. (So you declare war on Estland or you still haven't seen they are united?) The navy is also expand to for the same goal. The Scandinavia Union is assuLre that we will stay neutral except if we are attack. We start to seek a new trade road with the Athenian and it is decide to create a temporary sea trade route. We ask the Scandinavian if we can use their colonies on the continents to resupply our merchant and if we can establish a trade outpost in their colony near the Gilbratar strait. *South Scandinavian colonies will provide any aid needed to Lithuania, trade outpost is established and Lithuanian merchants may travel free of charge through the Oresund.' 760 B.C *'After few years of fighting, on of the mercenary warband leaders manages to defeat both, Bulgars and Cimmerians and established Kimera Horde that now controls main South-North trade route.' *'Egypt defeats Kush in a fast war and conquers large part of it.' *'Both, Parthian and Median Empires cause conflicts while expanding. A major war in Middle East starts with Parthia and media fighting against Assyria, Urartu, and Colchis.' *'Sorbs claim that all the Panonian lands belong to them and conflict with Olafaridia escalates.' *'As Frisians expand, Belgics move to Germania and mix with the local tribes.' Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games 'Notes' 'This lingustic map could help you decide' to what tribes family your nation will belong. '''Also a good tool for all nation the maps.' A nother map tool for all nation maps. Sometimes picture thumbnail is not accurate, so before editing it or asking why I didn't, check the full resolution. Rule is added: If, for more than 1 (one) turn consecutively, a state is in state of war with another state, or expanding into another tribe's land over 1/2 (one half) of its expansion limit, it is entitled to a reduction of 1/2 (one half) edp per consecutive turn, and that, if the reduction accumulated after the war is not integral, it is reduced to the closest lowest integer, and the difference will not be carried over for deduction in any subsequent war. 'To do list...' Improve rules and game in total. List of NPC/Tribes with ep/mp and army sizes. Max recruitment and population factors. Put all algorithm calculators on some hosting so players don't have to count everyhing by themselves. Update pixel count and mp/ep for players. 'THANKS!' I also would like to say "Thanks" for Whipsnade and The River Nile 2. You helped me very much. :] I'm in.Whipsnade (talk) 22:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Map game Category:New Game, maybe? Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games